Lilim Andrani
' ''', is a former member of House Hlaalu, later absorbed into House Redoran and a member of the Dark Brotherhood. Personality While often working alone, Lilim prefers to operate in troupes, never staying in one place too long. Lilim uses her abilities to infiltrate past defences and dupe others. Lilim maintains an aura of mystery among the populace, who never know whether to think well or ill of her. Appearance Lilim has Jet-black hair and pinkish-red eyes as well as dark bluish-grey skin, like all Dunmer. Her facial features appear much smoother than what is normal for any kind of mer, almost appearing human in structure. Even among men Lilim is considered beautiful. History Lilim Andrani was born in 4E 165 in Blacklight, both her parents were formerly members of the now-defunct society, the Morag Tong and as a result Lilim was trained as an assassin to join the Morag Tong when they one day reorganized, Lilim moved out of Blacklight when she became 20 years old and left Morrowind. For about a year, she travelled as a mercenary of great skill across Tamriel until she was discovered by the Dark Brotherhood and inducted into the order. She became an Assassin of the Dark Brotherhood in Cheydinhal, which was the most crucial Cyrodiil faction, but after the eventual death of the listener and no new listener being chosen, the Dark Brotherhood fell into disrepair and after the execution of Rasha, who proclaimed himself listener. The number of remaining members of the sanctuary eventually turned to two, Lilim Andrani and the Keeper, Cicero, who went mad from a combination of isolation, demoralization, and desperation, as Lilim was often out hunting for contracts and by the time she returned to the Sanctuary, Cicero had left and gone to Skyrim. Lilim, not knowing where Cicero had went returned to hunting for contracts throughout Cyrodiil until eventually making her way to Skyrim. Without knowing about the presence of Astrid's branch, Lilim began taking contracts across Skyrim, killing some of their contracts, until she was contacted by the Dark Brotherhood in the rebuilt city of Dawnstar. Powers and Abilites Lilim Andrani is a master of Assassination, able to approach her targets in myriad of ways, if her abilities of stealth fails she can turn invisible and soundlessly approach the target and slit their throat, before making a swift escape, furthermore, with her illusion magic she always knows where her target is and can immobilize her opponents with magic should she need to, as well as make sure that no screams are uttered. Lilim can literally meld with darkness and can travel to wherever the darkness stretches as long as her path is not illuminated by some sort of light source, be it torch, lantern or magical light, if the part of the darkness she is in is illuminated she is instantly forced out. Lilim can travel through Vacuums but only for as long as her lungs would provide her with air, she cannot stay in the darkness for an indefinite amount of time or immediately meld after emerging from the Darkness. Character Card Name: Lilim Andrani Alias: The Shadowdancer Appearance: Lilim has Jet-black hair and pinkish-red eyes as well as dark bluish-grey skin, like all Dunmer. Her facial features appear much smoother than what is normal for any kind of mer, almost appearing human in structure. Even among men Lilim is considered beautiful. Species: Dunmer Sex: Female Birthdate: 13th of evening star, 4E 165 Faction: The Dark Brotherhood Skills: Master Sneak, Expert One-Handed, Expert Illusion, Adept Acrobatics, Adept Athletics, Adept Shadow Spells: Clairvoyance, Muffle, Ghostwalk, Shadow, Eyes of Midnight, Immobilize, Mute, Invisibility, Shadowstep, Shadow Shroud. Shouts: Marked for Death (2 words: Krii, Lun) Whirlwind Sprint (1 word: Wuld) Unique Powers: Dark Meld, Lilim can literally meld with darkness and travel to wherever the darkness stretches as long as her path is not illuminated by some sort of light source. Power Weakness: If the part of the darkness she is in is illuminated she is instantly forced out, she also cannot immediately meld again after appearing, attacking is also impossible from dark meld without special weapons made for it. Physical Weakness: Direct confrontation, while she is always deadly, she is weaker in direct confrontation with her enemies relying mostly on subterfuge. Mental Weakness: Social Anxiety Unique Item: Scarlet Dusk, her left-hand Ninjatō can strike from Dark Meld without breaking the power, but after the attack has been dealt she will be forcefully ejected from Dark meld and won't be able to meld again for a whole minute, Equipment: She carries an additional Ninjatō(about 48 centimetres/19 inch long single edge blade) and wears a custom set of Shrouded armour, equal in abilities to the Ancient shrouded set. Bio: Lilim Andrani was born in 4E 165 in Vivec city, both her parents were formerly members of the now-defunct society, the Morag Tong and as a result Lilim was trained as an assassin to join the Morag Tong when they one day reorganized, Lilim moved out of Vivec city when she became 20 years old, for about a year, she travelled as a mercenary of great skill across Tamriel until she was discovered by the Dark Brotherhood and inducted into the order. She became an Assassin of the Dark Brotherhood in Cheydinhal, which was the most crucial Cyrodiil faction, but after the eventual death of the listener and no new listener being chosen, the Dark Brotherhood fell into disrepair and after the execution of Rasha, who proclaimed himself listener. The number of remaining members of the sanctuary eventually turned to two, Lilim Andrani and the Keeper, Cicero, who went mad from a combination of isolation, demoralization, and desperation, as Lilim was often out hunting for contracts and by the time she returned to the Sanctuary, Cicero had left and gone to Skyrim. Lilim, not knowing where Cicero had went returned to hunting for contracts throughout Cyrodiil until eventually making her way to Skyrim. Without knowing about the presence of Astrid's branch, Lilim began taking contracts across Skyrim, killing some of their contracts. Trivia *Lilim is named after the Hermes Apocrypha, the grimoire of Lilith Asami who becomes sentient after absorbing Arata Kasuga's magic. *The Armor Lilim is wearing is supposed to resemble the black sacrament armor meade by AmethystDeceiver. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dunmer Category:Assassins Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:House Hlaalu